1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses, and in particular, relates to an electronic apparatus and imaging device that correct time, a method for time correction, and a program that allows a computer to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been imaging devices, such as digital video cameras, having a time measuring function of measuring time. Time measured in this way is used, for example, when time is displayed on a display unit of the imaging device. Alternatively, when the imaging device is recording a moving picture, the measured time is used as time associated as meta information with each frame constituting the moving picture. It is convenient because a user can easily know recording time of the moving picture upon playback of the moving picture recorded as described above.
In some cases, however, an error occurs between time measured in the imaging device and actual time. Hence, there have been proposed clock devices for, for example, externally acquiring time information to correct time. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-356838 (FIG. 1) discloses a clock device that calculates time on the basis of, for example, GSP signals received from GPS satellites to correct time on the basis of the calculated time.